Tell Him
by morbane5ever
Summary: "So you have feelings for your best friend, who happens to be a guy and in a relationship... Do you think he feels the same way?" Cry develops feelings for his best friend and isnt's sure what to do about it. (PewdieCry, rated for coarse language and implied sexual encounters, ABANDONED)
1. 1

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated my Thorki fic, I've been busy with sick kittens and school, and I just don't know how to continue it. I don't know what I want to happen in it anymore. So I found this nice little piece of fanart with a prompt below it on tumblr, and I thought, "hey why not, that sounds fun." So here it is.

* * *

"Hey Cry, lemme see your homework," Pewdie said, leaning over to his friend's desk.

"No way man, just learn to do it on time," Cry protested, sliding the paper across the desk so it was out of Pewdie's reach.

"Aw, c'mon."

"No way, Pewds. Just ask Marzia like you always do."

Pewdie sighed overdramatically. "She said that I should have done it myself," he complained.

"You should have!" Cry rolled his eyes as his friend pouted. "Fine. But just this one last time, okay?"

Pewdie smiled and started copying Cry's answers onto his paper.

Cry felt someone tap his shoulder gently. He turned around to face Red. He didn't really know her that well, but she was dating one of his closest friends, so they talked on occasion. "What?"

"Marzia's looking at you like she wants to kill you," she said, nodding towards the girl on the other side of Pewdie. "I don't think she wants him copying your work."

"Whatever," he said dismissively. "She knows he's not going to do it himself. Would she rather have him fail all his classes?"

"Like I would know," Red said. The two girls had never really gotten along very well, mostly just because they were totally different. Marzia was popular, bubbly, and cute. Red was a little quieter, the type of girl that was comfortable with a smaller group of friends and read manga and books about witchcraft in class, and was totally insane if you got her talking.

"I'll talk to her later," Cry sighed. _More like I'll get bitched at for letting Pewds take the easy way out_.

"Maybe. If she doesn't kill you first," Red said ominously.

"Has Russ ever told you that you're creepy as hell?"

She laughed. "I'm teasing you," she said, and went back to her book.

"Jag hatar matte," Pewdie muttered under his breath, still copying down answers as fast as he could write them.

Marzia leaned over and said something to him sternly, and he turned and kissed her on the cheek. For some odd reason, this unsettled Cry slightly, so he turned to face Scott, who was a few seats away, closer to the front of the room with a bunch of pretty girls near him as usual. Cry threw a pen at him to get his attention, but his friend just glared at him and went back to talking to the girl sitting next to him.

"Whatever," Cry muttered, slouching in his seat and adjusting his tie. He hated the school uniforms, but he was used to it by this point.

"Take your seats!" Their usually immaculate math teacher flew into the room, his hair a mess and his glasses falling off of his nose. The knot of his tie was sloppy. Raised eyebrows spread through the class as everyone looked to the person next to them. A few girls tittered over some joke between them. This could be juicy gossip, or it could be nothing, but everyone would know about it by the end of the day, either way. Cry groaned and rested his head on the desk. Sometimes he really hated school.

~o~

"Why did you throw a _pen_ at me in math?" Scott asked at lunch.

"I was trying to get your attention," Cry said with a sigh. "Pewdie was busy copying my answers and Russ's girlfriend was being creepy."

"Was not," Red protested from the across the lunch table.

"I was talking to a lady, man," Scott complained.

"She was not a lady," Russ interjected.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down, Jund," Cry said to Scott. "She wasn't exactly what I would consider a lady, either."

"She was a whore," Red said helpfully.

Marzia looked slightly shocked. The only reason she hung around us was her boyfriend. She was always shocked when she heard us saying things like that, but especially when Red was the one saying it. Cry mentally high-fived Red. He liked Marzia as a person, she was a sweet girl, but the longer she dated Pewdie, the more he found himself irrationally hating her.

"Yeah, kinda," He said, as though "whore" wasn't the exact word he was thinking.

"I'm not talking to you guys anymore," Jund said huffily.

"Stop being dramatic," Pewdie laughed.

"You're one to talk," Russ said, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever," the other boy replied, unruffled. "Seriously though, Jund, she was a total-"

"Cry?" A shy, female voice asked. Cry turned to face the small group of girls behind him. They all appeared to be freshmen, all three of them. This wasn't uncommon- he was one of the two most popular guys at school. And he was an upperclassman, which always impressed the younger kids.

"This conversation totally isn't over," Scott said, glaring at Pewdie.

"Leave Pewds alone, man. He's right," Cry said, rolling his eyes.

"If your fan-club wasn't here right now, I'd probably strangle you."

Cry laughed, but the look on Pewdie's face made him a little uncomfortable. Not because of anything his friend was doing, but rather because of the way it made him feel. "Hi," he said to the girls with a smile. "What's up?"

One of the girls looked like she was going to faint. The one who had actually spoken to him looked surprised. The third girl was just staring at him with wide eyes.

"Um, I…" The first girl, the only one who had spoken, looked at the other two. They both nodded profusely. "Y-your hair looks nice," she said. The other girls both giggled.

"You have nice hair, too," the wide-eyed girl said to Pewdie.

"Thank you," the two boys said at almost the same time.

The girls all ran away giggling and chattering about hair.

"What the hell…? Don't any _normal _people ever talk to you?" Scott asked.

"Obviously not," Cry said, gesturing at the people at their table.

"Hey!"

~o~

"Hey! Cry! You need a ride?"

Cry looked up at Pewdie and shut his locker. "Hm? No, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna walk home today." Cry watched as Marzia pressed a kiss to Pewdie's cheek.

"Alright. See ya."

"Yeah." Cry slung his backpack over his shoulder and waved a little as he walked away.''

"Bye, Cry!" Marzia called, waving furiously from her place on Pewdie's arm.

"Yeah," Cry repeated, looking down at his feet as he walked.

Normally, he would at least acknowledge everyone who greeted him as he walked through the halls, but today he kept his head down and kept walking. There was too much on his mind.

"Cry!"

He groaned and looked back to see a familiar girl running to catch up with him. "Oh. Red. Hi," he said as she slowed her pace to walk next to him.

"Is something wrong…?" She asked gently.

"I… No, I'm fine."

"Are you walking home?"

He nodded and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Autumn is so nice," she said, looking around with curious eyes. Eventually her gaze settled on him. He shifted his backpack uncomfortably. "So why don't _you_ like Marzia?"

"I-I don't _dislike _her," he said awkwardly.

"Oh?" She didn't push him to say more, just walked in silence, looking around at trees and squirrels, which made him feel strangely comfortable.

"I just don't… I don't like her dating Pewds," he sighed, cringing a little as he said it.

"Why not?" Red asked, looking at him with genuine interest. Not the fake, 'tell me your secrets so I can tell everyone else' thing that he hated so much.

"I don't really- I mean, I don't understand- He's my friend. But sometimes, the way he looks at me, I just…" Cry sighed, exasperated with himself. "I don't know how to explain it."

"You should try. It'll make you feel better," she said, smiling.

"He… I _know _that I like girls, always have and always will, but Pewdie is… I don't know, it's different with him. He's just… I've never even looked at a guy- other than him, I mean- and felt anything like this, not once. And it started with just… Normal things, just caring about him a lot, and then I started feeling bitter towards Marzia, and then I started to notice how his whole face lights up when he smiles, and… Jesus Christ, I sound like a girl," he groaned.

"So you have feelings for your best friend, who happens to be a guy and in a relationship," she stated matter-of-factly. "Do you think he feels the same way?"

"Sometimes. I mean, I don't know. The looks he gives me sometimes, I'll think that he's thinking the same things as me, or that he caught on, but I don't know. Why am I even telling you this?"

"I don't know. You don't need to, if you don't want to."

He looked down at the sidewalk again. "I do want to. I'm just really, really confused right now. And, I guess, a little scared. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Tell him."

"What?!" She really was crazy, wasn't she? "No way. No way, never."

"Whatever. Life sucks when you have regrets, though," she said quietly. "This is my street."

"Oh, uh, bye," he said, waving awkwardly as she walked away.

_Tell him._

~o~

It wasn't until exactly 9 days later that Cry had the courage to say anything to his friend. He counted.

_Do you think he feels the same way?_ It was now or never_. _He was sitting on a couch in Pewdie's basement, waiting for the other boy to return with sodas.

"Cry, what did you want?" Pewdie called from the top of the stairs.

"Doesn't matter."

"Um, is Pepsi alright? That's pretty much all I've got."

"That's fine."

_Tell him._

"Dammit, Red," Cry muttered under his breath.

"What?" Pewdie asked, setting the sodas down on the end table.

"Uh, nothing." He paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "Listen, I have to talk to you about something. It's kind of-"

"Oh no," he groaned. "Red was right."

"Wha- Red?"

"She said you were gonna lecture me about homework, because you were pretty pissed, and-"

"No it's actually totally-"

"That's not it?"

"No, it's- Dammit, Felix, shut up and listen to me for one fucking second," Cry snapped, using his friend's real name. "No, I-I'm sorry, but I'm already stressed about this, what I want to say, and I just need you to just stop for a moment."

Pewdie looked confused. "Okay…"

"I, um… Oh god." _Tell him. _"I kind of- I like you, okay? But I'm not gay or anything. God, you're the only guy that I've even sort of felt like this towards and I just don't know what to do and Red told me to tell you and-"

"Cry, stop."

"No, I told you to-"

"Stop. I understand. You don't need to say more," he said, smiling in the way that made Cry feel like one of the overexcited schoolgirls that followed him and Pewdie around every day.

"But I want to, I just want to- You know what? Fuck it. Fuck everything." _Life sucks when you have regrets… _Cry leaned towards his friend and kissed the boy clumsily before he could react.

The kiss was sloppy and rushed, but it still made Cry's heart soar in a way that no guy would ever admit to anyone.

Pewdie was the one who eventually broke the kiss, and Cry was still leaning forward, searching for the warmth of his best friend's lips.

"Hmm." Pewdie brushed his hair away from his face with his fingers, then reached out and gently tucked a strand of hair behind Cry's ear. "I am still dating Marzia, you know."

"I know, but I'm not sure that you do," Cry said softly.

"Well, 'fuck everything'," Pewdie laughed. He wrapped his arms around Cry gently, and kissed him again.

Cry pulled away from him for a moment. "Not this time. Maybe later," he whispered before pressing himself against Pewdie again.

~o~

"Did you tell him finally?"

"I did more than tell him," Cry said to Red. He had been walking with her every day for the past week.

"Really?" She said, eyebrows raised. She rarely asked real questions or pushed for more information, mostly just responded to him.

"Well, I… I kissed him. A few times."

"Huh. He's still dating Marzia."

"Yeah, I know. And it's not like I made him forget, either. I reminded him and he kissed me again," Cry said, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course he did," she sighed. "Just be careful. Remember how she'll feel about this, and don't get yourself hurt either. You're his friend, you know how he is."

"It's-"

She rolled her eyes. "If you say any variation of 'it'll be different with me', I will throw you in the street next time a truck comes past. I don't care if you're a guy, or his friend, or whatever. He's can be a jerk when it comes to relationships, and you know it."

"It's not a relationship."

"Tell me that again when you lose you virginity to him."

"Hey, who said-"

"Everyone knows that. Sorry," she said unapologetically. "But that's beside the point. We both know that you're going to sleep with him. Don't let him hurt you, alright?"

"That is such a girl thing to be worrying about."

She raised her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Fine. Whatever."

They walked in silence for a little while, not looking at each other or saying a word.

"My street," she said when they got there, as she always did.

"Red?"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Thanks."

She smiled and watched him for a moment, then turned and left.

"Remember to thank Russ for having her hang out with us all the time," Cry muttered to himself.

~o~

"Are you coming over tonight?" Pewdie asked, leaning against the locker next to Cry's. He was watching Cry, who was putting his books back in his locker, and trying not to reach out and touch him.

"Do you want me to?"

"Sure. I'll give you a ride."

"Do we have to go back to your place?" Cry asked, trying to look calm.

Pewdie shrugged. "My mom is going out with some friends after work and my dad doesn't get home until 6, so it's up to you."

It was Cry turn to shrug. "I don't care."

"Let's go." Cry saw his friend's hand start reach out then fall back to his side. It was getting harder and harder for them to curb their enthusiasm or even just stay away from each other as days passed and they spent more time together. Cry was sure he'd get a stern talking-to if he walked with Red today, because she had definitely noticed.

As soon as they were in the car, Pewdie took Cry's hand and kissed the back of it gently, earning a smile from his friend.

"You are so weird," Cry said with a smirk.

"Hey, you're the one who started all this."

"Hey, you're extremely over-dramatic."

"Whatever, man."

Pewdie's house was empty, as he said it would be, which made Cry both nervous and excited at the same time.

"C'mon," Pewdie said, taking Cry's hand and pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Are you always this… Eager?" Cry asked. "No wonder all the ladies love you," he said sarcastically.

"No, I'm only like this with you," the other said, as though it was obvious, and Cry was just being an idiot.

"Oh."

"C'mon," Pewdie repeated, tugging on Cry's arm.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Cry said, laughing.

Pewdie led him through the hall to his bedroom, where he sprawled out on his bed and spread one arm out invitingly. When the other boy didn't move, he started to look a little concerned. "What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong, or…?"

"No, no, it's not you, it's just…" Cry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I… I-I'm scared," he said, looking down at his feet.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm nervous, too." He laughed when Cry raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What, you don't believe me? I'm fucking terrified," Pewdie said with a smile.

"Liar," Cry said, finally moving towards the bed and laying down next to his friend.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Pewdie replied, his voice serious but his smile still intact.

_I love you. _"Well, I trust you."

Pewdie took Cry in his arms and kissed him gently. "Good."

~o~

Cry was still in Pewdie's bed an hour later, but now he was looking up at the ceiling and trying to find the right words to say, as he had been for who knows how long.

When he finally turned to look at him, the other boy was completely relaxed, laying on his side, facing Cry, with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his lips. Cry would've thought he was asleep if he hadn't opened his eyes a moment later and smiled widely at him.

"Hey."

"Hi." Cry wished he had something else to say, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Um, are you alright? Did I… Hurt you? Or anything?" Pewdie asked, more uncomfortable now than he had been before.

"No, of course not," Cry said absently, trying to think of something else to talk about, something that didn't involve thinking about how he just slept with his best friend.

"You should get dressed."

"Yeah. I-I mean, yeah, yeah I will," Cry stammered, sitting up and leaning over the edge of the bed to try and find his clothes. He tripped over the legs of his jeans as he pulled them on and got tangled in his t-shirt, but he managed to get himself clothed with minimal embarrassment. It wasn't until then that he realised that Pewdie had been watching him the whole time. He tried to glare at his friend.

"No, see, you can't do the whole 'I'm angry and I hate your guts' thing. You're too nice," Pewdie said, slipping out of bed to get dressed himself.

"Fuck you," Cry said, not quite serious and not at all angry.

Pewdie just shrugged. "Maybe," he said without looking up.

Cry's eyes went wide for a second. "Dammit. I really brought that one on myself, didn't I?"

"Yeah, kinda," he replied, turning his attention to making his bed.

"Do you want me to go get something to eat, like McDonalds or something?" Cry asked, feeling awkward just standing there.

"Nah. I'll drive you home, though. Your mom is probably waiting for you."

"I'd like to walk home, if that's alright."


	2. 2

AN: Apple pie flavoured gum is delicious. And cozy sweaters are nice too. I am enjoying autumn. Season of the writer-blogger.

_(This piece is a little more fluffy and boring, and for that I apologise. I think that there will only be one more update, unless I go crazy with it after this.)_

EDIT: I really hate how scrunched toether the lines get. I tried to fix it, but I'm still not used to this website. Apologies. 3

* * *

"Thank god you answered the door, I've had enough awkward for one day," Cry sighed as he sat down on Red's couch.

"I'm actually expecting Russ soon. I thought it might've been him," she said, shrugging and sipping her glass of iced tea.

"What do you guys do together, anyways?"

She laughed. "Play video games mostly. I saw you get into Pewds' car after school. Obviously something happened with you two, or you wouldn't be here."

"I might be!"

"You wouldn't. So tell me."

Cry looked down at the couch cushion, feeling the heat in his cheeks.

"You didn't," she said, almost in awe.

He shrugged and smiled. "When I said I'd had enough awkward for one day, I wasn't kidding. That was enough awkwardness to last a lifetime."

"You slept with him?" Red asked, with the kind of excitement that only a girl could properly express.

"Well, yeah, I mean-"

"Top or bottom?"

"Woah, slow down," he said, his blush getting worse by the second.

She gave him a look, daring him to leave her without an answer.

He sighed, exasperated. "Fine, whatever. Bottom."

"Knew it!" She crowed, obviously proud of herself.

"Stop it, I'm already embarrassed enough without you doing that."

"Sorry," she said, frowning. "Sometimes I forget how weird guys are." She punched him playfully in the shoulder and giggled.

Cry smiled. "You're weirder than me."

"Hey!" She said, not looking at all offended. Her eyebrows pulled together in thought for a moment and she looked at him with concern. "Hey, are Pewdie and-"

She was cut off by a knock on the door, which she jumped up to answer. "Russ!" She said as soon as she opened the door, throwing her arms around him before he had time to react.

"Hey," Russ said, smiling and kissing her on the cheek.

Cry looked down at the couch cushion again, picking at a loose thread on it. He could hear Russ mutter something to Red, and she scoffed.

"He's my friend," she said. "He wanted to talk to someone about something, and I guess I was just the easiest for him to talk to about this particular thing."

"Don't worry about it, Red. I'm leaving anyways," Cry said, standing up.

She just nodded thoughtfully. "Okay."

"Bye Russ. And oh, by the way, your girlfriend is a pretty cool chick," he said as he left. "Bye Red. Thanks for your help."

"Good luck," she said with a smile.

He stopped for a moment and smiled back. "Thanks," he said, and shut the door behind him.

He started home, happy for the solitude for once. Red had made him feel more confident, as she always did, and now he just needed time to think.

"God, I'm tired," he muttered to himself. It was only 5 in the evening, he could go home and go to bed without looking suspicious, especially seeing as he rarely slept more than a few hours on weeknights. He kind of wanted to call Pewdie, though he wasn't quite sure why, but he was probably with Marzia right now. The thought almost made him angry, and a little hurt, until he realised that she would feel that much worse if she found out what was going on.

He was startled by his phone going off in his pocket, and he realised that he had two texts. One from Red and one from Pewdie.

_Aren't Pewdie and Marzia still together?_

_I need to talk to you._

He didn't want to talk to either of them right now, especially not Pewdie, because "I need to talk to you" never meant anything good. _I'm going to go home and sleep. I don't care what anyone thinks._

He groaned when he saw the car in the driveway. Pewdie. He was leaning against his car, waiting.

"What the hell?" Cry asked him.

"I told you that I needed to talk to you!" He said. "Where were you?"

"Talking to a friend. What do you need?" Cry snapped.

He shifted uncomfortably and looked down. "I was just… Thinking that maybe you and I, you know, we could be… Um…"

Cry raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?"

"Well yeah, I-"

"Did you break up with Marzia?"

Pewdie looked at Cry helplessly for a moment, then looked away.

Cry scoffed. "I'm not going to let you hurt her like that, no matter what. And I'm not going to be your dirty little secret either."

"Cry, wait, hold on." Pewdie grabbed Cry's arm as he started to walk away. "Hey," he said, pulling his friend towards him. He touched his fingertips to the other boy's cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry. I'll break up with Marzia. And I don't want you to be my secret or whatever. I'll tell everyone that you're my boyfriend, hell, you can sit on my lap at lunch if it makes you happy."

"I'm not quite ready for all of that," Cry said softly.

"That's not the point. I'm really not trying to be such a dick," he said. "I'm trying my hardest."

"Yeah right," Cry said, but he was smiling now, unconsciously sliding his arms around Pewdie.

"We're in front of your house," his friend reminded him.

"So?" He kissed the other boys cheek, jaw, neck.

"Someone could see you."

"Alright."

"Really?" Pewdie asked. "Because your sister's looking out the window."

"Shit!" Cry exclaimed, untangling himself and jumping back.

Sure enough, there she was, his middle-school aged sister, staring at him from the living room window with wide eyes and a terrible grin.

"Shit shit shit," he muttered, running his hands through my hair.

"What are you so worried about? I thought you didn't want-"

"But I'm _not gay_! I have to explain that to them now! My mom's going to do that 'I'll support you no matter what' thing and she's gonna be so proud of herself for being a good parent and she won't listen. Dammit."

Pewdie frowned. "Sorry. I just saw her there when I told you, I didn't notice her before…"

"It's not your fault," Cry sighed. "I should probably go in."

"Wait."

"What now?"

"Should I… Should I break up with Marzia?" He looked uncomfortable.

"I dunno. Probably. But if you do, you should probably tell her the truth."

"I will." Pewdie looked at the other boy thoughtfully for a moment, then kissed him gently. "I love you," he said softly.

"I-I… Oh."

He smiled a little and got in his car. "Go inside. You're going to have a nice little welcoming party."

"Oh, fuck you," Cry replied, walking towards the house anyways.

_Why couldn't I just say "I love you too"? _But he knew why. He was still too scared.

~o~

Red laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, she was so confused when I tried to explain it to her," Cry said, snatching his math assignment off of his desk so Pewdie couldn't see it. Same as always, except that he was talking to his friend's girlfriend, a girl that he had hardly known last month, about how his sister saw him kissing his best friend and his mother now thought he was gay. Same as always for sure.

Their math teacher was running late again, and Marzia was scolding Pewdie about his homework again, but this time he was blushing a little as he thought about _why_ he hadn't gotten it done- he had been too busy with Cry. Scott was talking to some "ladies" as usual, but Russ was watching Cry and Red suspiciously, obviously uncomfortable with how much time his woman was spending with his friend.

Nothing ever changed around here.

"I think we should probably explain what's been going on to Russ. He seems kind of pissed that I'm always with you," Cry observed.

"Not always. Not when you're with your boy," she said in a sing-song.

"Oh, shut up," Cry said, blushing a little.

"Well it's true! It's not like I'm making it up."

"Exactly! Stop embarrassing me. And anyways, he's not _my _boy."

"Not _yet_," she amended.

"Sure, whatever," he said, rolling his eyes.

"He will be. If you don't make it happen, I will," she said seriously.

"Are you secretly planning our wedding, too?" He asked sarcastically.

"You two are my OTP."

"Your_ what_?"

She smirked at him. "Don't worry about it."

~o~

"Oh shit," Jund said.

"What now?" Russ asked impatiently.

"Pewdie and Marzia. Don't turn and look, Pewds'll notice that we're watching then." Scott leaned to the side a little.

"Scott, you're a jerk. They left to have a private conversation. You should stop being so nosey." Red reached over to squeeze Cry's arm excitedly as she spoke, her actions totally at odds with her words.

"Oh man, I think he's breaking up with her. She's really pissed, and she might be crying. Damn, what did he say to her?"

"Scott, seriously, stop with the commentary," Russ sighed. "It's none of our business."

Red gave Cry a look.

"Actually guys, it kind of is," Cry said quietly. He didn't really want to tell Jund this, but he didn't want Russ to hate him for monopolizing his girlfriend.

Suddenly their attention was all on him. "What?" Scott said, intrigued.

"I, um… Pewdie and I have sort of… Ah… Been sleeping together." Cry flinched as soon as he said it.

"Knew it!" Scott exclaimed, looking proud of himself.

"What?" Cry asked. Both Red and Russ looked as confused as he felt.

"Well, you've been spending a lot of time with him, you always lean away from him at lunch, and you never meet his eyes or say more than a few words to him. Either you suddenly hated him out of the blue or you were trying to resist jumping on him," he said, shrugging.

"And you didn't say anything to me?" Russ threw his hands up. "This whole time I thought my girlfriend was cheating on me with him, and he's really fucking Pewds."

"Hey, I'm not actually gay, I could've been-"

"Actually, Pewds has been fucking _him,_" Red said with a self-satisfied smile.

"I swear to god Red, I will murder you."

"They'd find out sooner or later," she laughed.

Scott was just staring at Cry. "For real?"

"Well, yeah, it's not a big deal," Cry said, embarrassed.

"Of course it's not," Red said, glaring at Scott, who was covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter.

"Jund, if you tell anyone-"

"I won't!" He said, cutting Cry off mid-threat and putting his hands up in surrender.

"Good, because Russ and I would defend him if any rumors got started," Red said, still glaring.

"How's it going, guys?" Pewdie asked, sitting down next to Cry.

"You broke up with Marzia?" Cry asked.

He nodded sadly.

"Good." Cry grabbed his friend's face between his hands and kissed him, full on the lips and without any restraint. Scott was laughing like it was the funniest thing ever, and Red was telling off the people who were turning to stare at them.

Pewdie broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Cry's. He held the other boy tightly in his arms and sighed contentedly. "So I'm guessing we're not a secret anymore."

~o~

"Cry, wait up," Russ called.

"Hmm?" Cry stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned, not letting go of Pewdie's hand.

"Could I just talk to you for a moment?"

"Get to class, Pewds," Cry said, playfully shoving his lover away.

"Love you too," Pewdie muttered, rolling his eyes.

Russ watched him leave. "I'm sorry if I seemed a little… _Cold _at lunch. I don't care who you like, honestly, you're my friend regardless. I was just a little surprised, y'know? And I don't mind you being friends with Red. Alright?"

Cry watched him for a moment, then his face broke into a smile. "It's fine, man. As long as we're cool."

"Of course," Russ said, smiling with his friend.

"Great." Cry looked at a clock on the wall. "Shit. We have two minutes to get to class. Later."

"Bye," Russ called after him.

Cry ran up the stairs two at a time, trying to get to the third floor before the bell rang. When he hit the second floor landing, Pewdie stepped out in front of him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Let's not go to class," he said, a mischievous smile on his face.

The other boy wasn't sure whether he should be scared or not.


	3. 3

AN: Bloody hell, I am a lazy asshole who can't finish anything. Uh, I'm finally finishing it up here in this short little piece, but "how do happy endin? happy endin a _lie_", so it kinda takes a turn for the worse. A little tragic. Star-struck lovers and the like. So if you want to imagine a happy ending, stop right here. Anyways. I'm really sorry if you don't understand anything I just said. I promise that I don't write quite like that. I just haven't been sleeping much as visions of Crycest are dancing in my head. Er, sorry.

* * *

Cry cleared his throat and adjusted his tie as he snuck out of the bathroom just as the bell rang to signal the end of class. It was so inconvenient to have to wear these uniforms. He avoided meeting anyone's gaze because he was sure that they could see right through him if he did. _Only have to deal with one more class before the end of the day,_ he reminded himself. _One class. _

One class with none other than Scott Jund.

"Where were you last hour?" He asked as Cry slouched down in the chair next to him.

"You aren't even in my class 7th hour! How would you know I wasn't there?"

"I saw you and Pewds walk past my class," he replied smugly.

"Fuck, why- We were just ditching class, that's all," Cry said, annoyed.

"'Just ditching class,' he says. Not sneaking around holding hands and standing too close to each other or anything."

"Shut up." He sighed and put his head down on his desk.

Scott opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a shrill voice.

"Scott, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"

Cry sat up straight and glared at him. "Jund, I swear to god-"

"No, it's nothing," Scott said, smiling at Cry in a way that terrified the other boy. "Nothing at all." He drew the words out, exaggerating them, still smiling as his friend watched him through narrowed eyes.

"Good. Then keep your mouth shut." The old woman at the front of the classroom snapped.

"Yeah, Jund," Cry muttered.

"You, too, young man!"

Scott stuck his tongue out at the other boy as soon as their teacher turned around, being immature as always.

"I hate you all," Cry groaned softly, putting his head back down on his desk again.

He heard a piece of paper slide onto his desk and lifted his head enough to read it. It had sloppy, over-exaggerated cursive lettering on it, and it took him awhile to decode it.

_I'm only mean because I love you!_

_xoxo Jund _

He flipped the paper over and wrote "you're an asshole" in big letters before crumpling it up and throwing it at Scott's head.

Scott read it, then pouted at Cry and made a heart with his hands.

Cry laughed quietly. "Fuck you," he muttered, just loud enough that his friend could hear him.

"You know you want to!"

~o~

"Cry, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, man, what's up?" Cry settled into the passenger seat of Pewdie's car.

"Have you ever considered running away from home?" He looked uncomfortable, like he didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"I guess so," the other boy responded, shrugging.

Pewdie sighed, then leaned over and took one of Cry's hands in his own. "We could run away together, you know. Just drive until we get somewhere, far away from here. If you wanted to, I mean. I don't want to go home. I mean, I really want to stay with you."

Cry blinked, surprised. "I- You mean right now? Like, just… Leave? I-I guess so, I mean-"

Pewdie leaned over and kissed him. "Good."

He started the car, and Cry stared out the window. What had happened with his friend? Why was Pewds suddenly adamant that they leave now? He had a slight feeling of impending doom, and realised that if things went according to whatever crazy plan his lover had thought up, he probably wouldn't see this school again, or Red and Russ and Jund- He felt like he would even miss Marzia. What about his sister, or his mother?

He looked at the trees and the houses as they drove past, like Red had always done when they walked together. He noticed that Pewdie was driving a little too fast, but he kept quiet. If he said something, he'd probably have to have a real conversation, and he wasn't sure what to say, or how to ask the questions he had…

After about an hour, Cry realised that he didn't know where they were anymore. They were on the highway, and there wasn't much around here.

"Why today?" He finally asked, his voice breaking the silence that had hung in the air since they left the school.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You do know. Why today, all of the sudden? Why not tomorrow, or next week?"

Pewdie glanced at him. "Just my dad. He found out and said I wasn't allowed to see you anymore. And he yelled at me a lot. That's all."

Silence again.

"Are you alright?" Cry asked gently.

"No. Of course not. Well, yeah, but- I mean, I'm pissed off. My dad wanted to keep me away from you. But I don't have to worry about that, because we're together and we're not going back home, right?"

"Of course not."

"I just wish that he could've been a little less of a dick about it," he sighed.

They drove in silence for awhile longer, stopping once to get gas in the car and grab some coffee. They had no idea where they were, but they didn't stop, either. The complete silence became unbearable right when it started to get dark out. They talked about anything that came to mind.

"It's a new moon tonight."

"Mmm. Did you hand in your math homework today?"

"Nah. Didn't do it."

"You said you would." Cry looked out through the windshield and noticed that something wasn't quite right. Headlights, too close and approaching too fast on the wrong side of the road.

"Oh my god, Felix!" Cry put his arm across his friend's chest as though it would protect him. Everything seemed to slow down for a moment as their car swerved off the road to escape the oncoming vehicle, and straight into a tree. Cry's head smashed against the window and his vision blacked out. He felt a searing pain that he couldn't quite place, but it felt like he was being torn apart.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was Pewdie screaming his name.

* * *

AN: Heeeey, don't hate me. You wanted more? I gave you more. This was how I planned the ending from about the point where Pewdie was waiting for him in his driveway after he visited Red. I enjoy killing my favourite characters/people a little too much.

**EDIT:** I'm sick of writing this story, and I would appreciate if you kept your comments polite. I do not need to give this a better ending, a more _conclusive _ending, because I do not wish to and this is, in fact, my story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
